


Где ты будешь спать завтра?

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Драко.<br/>Вы когда-нибудь хотели признаться человеку, от которого уже несколько лет медленно и неумолимо сходите с ума, что ваша жизнь без него полное дерьмо? Так вот, забудьте. Ни один настоящий Малфой никогда не опустится до признаний. Поэтому сейчас мне остается только планомерно напиваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где ты будешь спать завтра?

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью к Слизерину. Очередной миник на музыку.  
> Внезапно написался по песне Amy Macdonald - This Is The Life  
> Посмотрите клип с Эми, она правда классная. А еще она здесь похожа на мою тусовщицу Панси.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRYvuS9OxdA

На холодной улице висит противная ледяная морось и качаются тусклые фонари. Если бы я еще мог вспомнить, что это за улица. Наш Слизерин гуляет по ней уже две недели. Или три. А я до сих пор не помню ее названия. Мы не помним улиц, имен и чисел, всё это излишняя информация. Главное, что война закончилась. С самого завершения последней битвы мы беспробудно пьем, курим, закидываемся экстази, кочуем из клуба в клуб, словом, отрываемся по полной. Наверное празднуем. По крайней мере я.

Я точно пью, потому что праздную, а вовсе не потому что... Ну ладно, скажу. Вы когда-нибудь хотели признаться человеку, от которого уже несколько лет медленно и неумолимо сходите с ума, что ваша жизнь без него полное дерьмо? Особенно, когда на ваших и на его руках висят по два десятка поклонниц, и невозможно сделать шаг навстречу, не споткнувшись о какую-нибудь из них? Хотели? Так вот, забудьте. Ни один настоящий Малфой никогда не опустится до признаний. Поэтому сейчас мне остается только планомерно напиваться.

* * *

Две недели назад он уходил на последнюю битву. Незамеченный, прошел мимо своей бывшей девушки и мимо своих друзей. Не остановился. Но почему-то подошел ко мне.

— Я ухожу, Малфой.

Его зеленые глаза смотрели на меня с непонятным вызовом. И может именно поэтому я сказал то, чего он никогда бы от меня не услышал, если бы не война. Если бы не смерть.

— Не смей умирать, Поттер, слышишь? Пообещай мне, что выживешь. Хотя бы ради меня, — мой голос был хриплым, но я старался, чтобы он по крайней мере не дрожал.

Он грустно улыбнулся.

— Обещаю. Я выживу ради тебя, Малфой.

И внезапно обнял, притянул за шею, прижал к груди. Темные лохматые волосы коснулись моей щеки. Он пах горелой травой и, почему-то, карамелью. Пока я приходил в себя, он уже развернулся и легко сбежал вниз по выщербленным ступеням замка, навстречу своей гибели.

А мы, как последние трусы, стояли и смотрели, как он уходит. Видит бог, я готов был пойти туда вместо него, если бы красноглазому уроду было достаточно моей жизни.

А потом я стоял и ждал. С шумом в ушах и с ржавым гвоздем в сердце. А еще позже, сквозь падающие звезды в глазах смотрел, как великан несет в своих огромных ручищах его тело, а кто-то вопит и рыдает над ним. Я тогда прокусил губу до крови, чтобы не вырубиться, но мне это мало помогло. Наверное, я бы не выдержал, если бы не теплая мамина ладонь на моем плече и быстрый шепот в самое ухо:

— Он жив. Успокойся, Драко, я видела, я знаю. Он точно жив.

Мама всегда знала про меня слишком много.

* * *

С войны он вернулся победителем. Его носили на руках, его обожали, ему поклонялись. Разумеется, он даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Его друзья, с которыми он прошел все тяготы сражений, отделяли его прочным щитом от простых смертных, в особенности, от таких, как я.

Сначала я еще хотел к нему подойти, правда хотел. Но рыжая повисла у него на руке, защебетала, отвлекая, зыркнула в мою сторону мстительным хищным взглядом и присосалась к его щеке. Кажется, хотела к губам, но он увернулся.

Я больше не пытался. Незачем. Вместо этого я предложил нашим напиться. Моя идея была принята единогласно. И вот мы пьем уже две недели подряд. Или три. Наши семьи впереди ждут только суды и разбирательства, поэтому все мы рады погрузиться в это временное тусовочное забытье.

С момента победы прошла не одна неделя, а я по-прежнему не имею понятия, у кого мы сегодня ночуем. Майк, Крис или что-то наподобие. Может быть, какая-нибудь Юна. Панси постоянно пытается подсунуть мне девочку или мальчика на выбор из числа тех, что постоянно трутся со мной рядом. И каждый раз удивляется, почему я шарахаюсь от них, как черт от ладана, ради того, чтобы снова и снова ложиться спать в одиночестве. Пусть даже на чужих кроватях.

— Ну и где ты будешь спать завтра, Малфой? — в который раз подкалывает меня Панс. Это стало нашей общей шуткой.

Я смеюсь, потому что не знаю ответа. Мы все его не знаем. Наш ориентир — обшарпанные коричневые кирпичи на стенах одних и тех же улиц. Чужие дома, чужие диваны, чужие лежаки, а кое-где просто чужой пол.

Каждое новое утро голова болит в два раза больше, чем вчера. Но мне плевать. Война закончилась. Школа закончилась. С этого момента мы с Гордостью Нации пойдем разными дорогами и, возможно, никогда больше не увидимся. Я сжимаю кулаки и опрокидываю в себя очередной бокал, хотя и так с трудом держусь на ногах. Смазливый Майк или Крис пытается меня обнять, я хрипло смеюсь и брезгливо стряхиваю его руку. Я еще не настолько опустился. Сигарет и выпивки мне пока хватает, чтобы заглушать то, что жжет меня изнутри. Один за другим, мы понурой цепочкой тянемся на выход из какого-то очередного клуба и по тусклым слякотным улицам снова перебираемся в чей-то очередной неприветливый дом. Заводила Панси уже колотит кулаками в массивную входную дверь и уверяет, что Джимми будет рад нас видеть. Нам пофигу. Джимми так Джимми. Какая разница, где пить.

Видимо, сам Джимми так не считает, потому что не торопится распахивать двери перед нашей разношерстной компанией. Мы рассаживаемся на мокрые кривые скамейки в парке рядом с его домом, и кто-то из нас, ежась под холодными вечерними каплями и пронизывающим ветром, заводит светскую беседу, кажется, о Маэлгоне Гвинедском и его славном потомке Утере. Кто-то другой, видимо, Блейз, начинает неуместно долго перечислять все достижения Ллира Малоречивого. От его нудного голоса, несмотря на холод и сырость, мучительно клонит в сон. Какую только ерунду мы не обсуждали за эти три недели вынужденного ожидания под чужими дверями.

Через два часа сидения под моросящим мелким дождем, Панси на полуслове бросает декламировать Бодлера и внезапно вспоминает “еще один адресок”. Она в своем репертуаре. Неужели нельзя было его вспомнить те же самые два часа назад, пока холодная вода не успела натечь за воротники наших мантий? Но мы безропотно тащимся за ней через площадь к очередному безликому крыльцу. Дубовая резная дверь легко глушит звуки увесистых гойловских кулаков, а львиная латунная морда на входной ручке щерится на нас и рычит. Но нас этим не испугать. Мало ли на нас рычали? Дома и их владельцы давно уже слились для нас в одну недовольную пьяную вереницу.

Хотя именно это место язык не повернется назвать домом. Это не дом, это какая-то приемная ада. Уродливые стены, кривые ступеньки. Полная темнота и мрак. Кто-то истошно орет в коридоре, что-то холодное и липкое неуловимо касается моего лица, и я вздрагиваю. Настоящий притон.

Хозяин с крючковатым носом и выдающимися бровями, чем-то похожий на моего крестного и Виктора Крама одновременно, пьет с нами наравне и внимательно изучает нас из-под кустистой растительности на лбу. Он старше нас всех в два, а то и в три раза, но разве это имеет значение, если я наконец-то знаю, где буду спать сегодня.

— Кстати, гриффиндорцы сейчас тоже пьют вон в том доме, через площадь, — при этих словах моя голова как стрелка компаса поворачивается к расколотому окну, заклеенному волшебным скотчем, а глаза невольно выискивают указанный дом. — Вы слышали, Поттер снова сошелся с мелкой Уизли и через неделю уезжает на континент? 

Миллисент всегда рада поделиться новыми сплетнями. Я одновременно желаю ее заткнуть и вместе с тем хочу, чтобы она вспомнила еще что-нибудь важное.

Панси бросает на меня быстрый взгляд и протягивает мне очередной бокал коньяка, который я заливаю в себя не глядя. Она единственная из всех догадывается, что эта информация значит для меня гораздо больше, чем я хотел бы признать. Еще один бокал, пара сигарет и, кажется, скоро мне придется идти блевать. Не с перепоя, нет. Как это ни унизительно, от самого обычного человеческого горя. Если вы хоть раз были влюблены не в того человека, вы поймете.

Наши перебираются допивать в какую-то дальнюю комнату. Я сижу, привалившись спиной к стене. Все, о чем я сейчас могу думать — так это о том, что он скоро уедет. Нет сил, чтобы идти.

Носатый хозяин появляется в дверях, хмуро смотрит на меня и протягивает стакан воды. В лучших традициях почившего крестного желчно добавляет.

— Давай пей, а то уделаешь мне тут всё. Откуда вы только взялись на мою голову.

Я тоже тупо смотрю на этого урода и сквозь две бутылки огневиски мучительно соображаю, каким норд-вестом нас занесло в этот вертеп.

— Личное горе? — тем временем ехидно интересуется он, беззастенчиво разглядывая мои покрасневшие глаза.

— Да пошел ты, — я не злюсь на это чудовище, какой смысл. Раз уж мы приперлись к нему в дом, то должны хотя бы развлечь хозяина. Этикет, усваиваемый годами, не выветрится за две недели.

— Личное, — утвердительно хмыкаю я и чокаюсь с его кружкой чем-то спиртным. Каюсь, я даже не уследил, что на этот раз плещется в моем бокале, который мне подсунула чья-то заботливая волосатая рука.

— И что, неужели она не любит такого красавца? — носатый проявляет чудеса проницательности.

— Ну как-то так. Только не она, а он, — я смеюсь над обалдевшим выражением старого ханжи и интересуюсь: — Где тут у тебя можно лечь?

— Я вас не звал, ложись, где хочешь, — он дергает головой в угол и кривится.

Я устало сворачиваюсь на драном диване у стены, а он встает и направляется к двери, но напоследок оборачивается:

— А кто он-то? Не скажешь в благодарность за приют?

— Национальный герой, отец. Он — наша национальная гордость, — бормочу я, подтягивая колени к груди, и с облегчением проваливаюсь в глубокий сон.

Просыпаюсь я оттого, что Майк или Крис снова принимается меня лапать. Я, пьяный и одуревший со сна, пытаюсь отбиться, а он всей своей тушей прижимает меня к дивану. Кажется что-то не то было в моем последнем бокале, потому что я плохо соображаю и сил у меня ровно в два раза меньше, чем обычно. Вроде бы именно он принес мне тогда выпивку. Ублюдок. Один раз я все же попадаю ему по яйцам, отчего он орет дурниной, а потом наотмашь бьет меня по лицу. Из моего носа льется кровь, оставляя длинные рубиновые потеки на моей некогда белоснежной рубашке. Он дышит мне в лицо какой-то тухлятиной и прижимает мои руки так, что я не могу дернуться. Я впиваюсь зубами ему в шею, и, кажется вырываю из нее кусок мяса. По крайней мере, на моих зубах остается мерзкий вкус его крови. Он снова ревет раненым зверем, заносит кулак для удара, и я отчетливо понимаю, что это конец, сейчас он меня вырубит и сделает со мной все, что захочет. Стоило ли столько лет беречь себя ради дурацкой мечты. Из последних сил пытаюсь уйти вправо, когда внезапная зеленая вспышка отбрасывает от меня эту гниду на два ярда вбок.

Оказывается, носатый урод с бровями невероятно силен в магии. Он даже не успел достать свою волшебную палочку, а Майк или Крис, или может быть Юна, уже валяется в полной стопроцентной отключке. Старикан нависает надо мной сверху и быстро проверяет, все ли со мной в порядке. Надо же, какой заботливый.

— Этот гад хотел то, о чем я думаю? — опять же без палочки, одним заклинанием, он вышвыривает обмякшее тело в коридор, нехило прикладывая его головой о косяк. Но, кажется, его это не слишком заботит.

— Откуда я знаю, о чем ты там думаешь? — я злюсь на него за то, что должен испытывать благодарность за спасение, но, похоже, три недели назад я исчерпал лимит на все свои добрые чувства.

— Он хотел с тобой переспать? — уточняет мохнобровый урод, а я смеюсь, хохочу до слез и, сквозь спазмы в желудке, с истерическим удовольствием предлагаю ему:

— Лучше назови это “хотел заняться любовью”.

— Нет, не скажу, блондинчик, — он подходит ближе, раздраженно и оценивающе смотрит на меня и отвешивает легкую затрещину. Ровно такую, чтобы мне хватило перестать смеяться. Я наконец-то затихаю и затравленно смотрю на него, пытаясь отдышаться. Он язвительно усмехается в ответ и добавляет: — Не скажу. Потому что теперь любовью с тобой буду заниматься только я.

Старый хрыч, даже не глядя, накладывает мощное запирающее на дверь и поворачивается ко мне.

Мне становится по-настоящему дурно. В моем рту до сих пор сражаются примесь огневиски и чужой крови. А я уже снова в лапах очередного маньяка. Не зря отец предупреждал меня о подобном образе жизни. Мерлин Великий, если я выберусь из этого дерьма, клянусь, всегда и во всём буду слушаться моего родителя.

Старикан направляется ко мне, и я готовлюсь к прыжку. Мои руки и ноги по-прежнему плохо слушаются, но, по крайней мере, я дорого продам свою жизнь.

— Только, ради Мерлина, не убей меня сдуру, Малфой. А то запросто доведешь до конца то, с чем не справился Волдеморт.

Я не верю своим ушам, замираю и в замешательстве таращусь на уродливое лицо.

— Ну чего уставился? Оборотку первый раз увидел? — старикан смеется, и смех у него молодой и до боли знакомый.

— Поттер, сука, это и правда ты? — от смеси эмоций я теряю над собой контроль и несолидно взвизгиваю.

— Тише, не ори, Малфой, — носатый уродец трясет головой и, улыбаясь, морщится. — Ты еще громче, чем твоя бабка. Она меня уже доконала. Видел ее при входе?

— Так это твой дом? — я все еще не верю сам себе.

— Угу, — его косматые брови до сих пор меня напрягают. Но он уже сосредоточенно водит надо мной руками, уничтожая действие зелья.

— Но как мы к тебе попали? — я кручусь под его руками и, конечно же, ему мешаю.

— Панси попросила. Не вертись, Малфой, сиди смирно, — кустистые брови съезжаются к переносице. — Она знала, что это мой дом, но не знала, что это я.

— А почему ты в таком виде?

— Достали все. Прячусь.

— Поттер, это и правда ты? — как невыносимо хочется в это поверить.

Он заканчивает меня лечить, смахивает очищающим с моей рубашки кровь и хмыкает.

— Ты взял с меня обещание не умирать перед битвой. Это было так трогательно.

Я краснею и швыряю в него чем-то, кажется подушкой. Благо мои руки уже в порядке.

— А ты меня обнял, очкастый придурок, — я не остаюсь перед ним в долгу. — Ну и скажи, зачем?

Он пожимает костлявыми старческими плечами,

— Захотелось. Другого шанса у меня могло и не быть, — он смотрит на меня и язвительно уточняет: — Так значит, любишь национального героя, Малфой?

Он приближается ко мне и садится рядом. Я стремительно краснею. Ах ты, гад!

— Так значит будешь заниматься любовью только со мной, Поттер? — у него тоже мгновенно розовеют шея и скулы. А будет знать, как смущать Малфоев.

Но он внезапно кивает и предлагает с неподдельным энтузиазмом:

— Могу даже поцеловать прямо сейчас, — и нагло тычется мне в лицо огромным крючковатым носом.

Я в ужасе отпрыгиваю, смотрю, как радостно хохочет косматое чудовище, ежусь и почти умоляю.

— Отвали, Поттер, я как-то совсем не так представлял себе наш первый поцелуй. Предпочту подождать.

— Ты его представлял? — старикан внезапно перестает ерничать и спрашивает тихо, почти робко.

— М-м-м. А ты? — я никогда не умел признаваться в собственных слабостях.

— С четвертого курса, — он улыбается куда-то в сторону.

— А я с третьего, — я тоже неловко отвожу глаза. Невыносимо хочется поскорей его увидеть. Настоящего, а не эту образину.

— Скоро закончится действие оборотного? — я интересуюсь вполне светским тоном, но эта бесчувственная скотина снова надо мной смеется.

— Что, так не терпится, Малфой?

Я не выдерживаю и снова запускаю в него подушкой. Носатый урод, под личиной которого где-то глубоко внутри скрывается мой Поттер, наколдовывает следом еще штук пять и пускает их в меня залпом. Я уклоняюсь, ловлю, швыряю в него, он в меня... Мы хохочем, хватаем друг друга за мантии и валимся в обнимку на диван. Напоследок я его еще раз прикладываю контрольным в голову, и, когда убираю подушку с его лица, носатая бровастая рожа наконец-то дрожит, растворяется, и на ее месте проявляются до боли, до отчаянных спазмов желания знакомые черты. Зеленые глаза, обведенные темными ресницами, черные вихры и высокие скулы. Я задыхаюсь от счастья:

— Поттер, это и правда ты?

— Неужели все еще сомневался? — он обнимает меня и притягивает к себе.

— Нет, — выдыхаю я и прижимаюсь к его губам. Никуда больше не отпущу. Никогда.

Но тут же вспоминаю злобный взгляд присосавшейся к его щеке рыжей пиявки и отшатываюсь:

— Уизлетта. Она снова твоя девушка?

Поттер фыркает:

— Зачем мне девушка, Малфой, когда у меня есть ты. Я им всем объявил после победы, что влюблен в парня. Видел бы ты их лица. До сих пор надеются, что я ошибся, — он снова мне улыбается, и я неожиданно ему верю.

— После войны ты ко мне даже не подошел, Золотой Мальчик, — внезапно я решаю обидеться. Понимаю, что веду себя как сопливая хаффлпаффка, но мне обязательно нужно все выяснить до конца.

— Я не знал, как ты ко мне относишься. Боялся, — его улыбку определенно нужно объявить вне закона.

— Значит Волдеморта ты не боялся. Войны не боялся. Пожирателей тоже. А меня... А то, что я из-за тебя две недели с ума сходил, это по-твоему нормально? Придурок, — я слишком поздно захлопываю рот. Вырвавшиеся лишние слова обратно уже не запихнешь.

— Малфой. Сходил. Из-за меня. С ума, — едва ли не по слогам произносит он. — Ущипните меня, или я сам сейчас рехнусь.

Конечно же, я выполняю его просьбу и от души щипаю его за руку.

— Ах ты гад! — он хохочет, наваливается на меня сверху и накрывает мой рот поцелуем. Наконец-то. Я уже не верил, что это когда-нибудь случится. Я жадно отвечаю его губам, толкаюсь внутрь языком. Он точно такой же, как я его себе представлял — страстный, порывистый, обжигающий. Я готов раствориться в нем без остатка.

— Гарри, — я изворачиваюсь, подминаю его под себя и начинаю целовать лицо и шею. Я хочу его всего. Сейчас. Немедленно.

— Драко, — мое имя из его уст звучит как музыка. Но сейчас мне некогда слушать, я уже почти стянул с него рубашку и расправляюсь с брюками. Обнаженный Поттер со мной в одной постели. О таком я, действительно, мог только мечтать.

Он решительно обхватывает меня за плечи, и вот я уже снова внизу. Похоже, наша борьба за лидерство продолжится теперь на другом поле. Но именно сейчас мне совсем не хочется возражать, потому что его поцелуи рассыпаются по моей груди жаркими метками, а рука, которая расстегивает мою ширинку, просто не имеет права останавливаться на полпути.

— Гарри, — я не могу удержать мучительный стон, когда он обхватывает мой член губами, а его язык творит с головкой что-то невероятное.

Кажется, я могу произносить его имя бесконечно.

— Гарри, — хриплю я, когда кончаю ему в рот.

— Гарри, — я всхлипываю, когда его ласковые пальцы заботливо меня растягивают и готовят.

— Гарри, — я чуть не плачу, когда он осторожно входит в меня под каким-то очень правильным углом, и по моему позвоночнику разбегаются волны удовольствия.

— Гарри, — я рычу, нависая над ним, вбиваюсь в него снова и снова, заставляя стонать, подаваться навстречу и жалобно, бессвязно просить. В который раз за эту короткую ночь.

— Гарри, — шепчу я, когда мы, обнявшись, лежим и благодарно гладим друг друга, сонные и счастливые.

И на все это он отвечает мне всего лишь один раз, кончая подо мной с хриплым криком. Но мне достаточно и этого, потому что счастье от его слов накрывает меня с головой.

— Драко. Люблю.

Всего два слова, и словно никогда не было этих ужасных двух, а может быть трех недель в чужих домах и квартирах, когда я думал, что потерял его навсегда.

Я притягиваю его к себе и закрываю глаза.

— Так где ты будешь спать завтра, Малфой? — сонно бормочет он, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом.

Я самодовольно усмехаюсь сквозь сон и по-хозяйски кладу на него руку, чтобы никуда не сбежал, хотя он, кажется, даже не собирается.

— Здесь, Поттер, здесь, — мой язык уже едва шевелится. — Я буду спать здесь, в этом хлеву до тех пор, пока ты не согласишься переехать ко мне в мэнор.

И я соскальзываю в блаженную темноту, как бродяга, наконец-то нашедший свое законное место под солнцем.


End file.
